


Little Hunter

by bluerose5



Series: Vampire RK1K [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: Markus is a vampire that has been around for a long time. He and the Jericho coven have been currently residing in an abandoned church when word reaches world-renowned vampire hunter, Connor Anderson, about activity in the area.Connor goes to investigate, and Markus finds him alone.





	Little Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent product from my day in the rk1k server.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a happy spoopy season!

As soon as he enters the old, abandoned church, Markus is on the hunter's trail, watching curiously from the shadows with mismatched eyes while his sclera grows black with hunger. The hunter has a cross clutched tightly to his chest, the tip carved down to a wicked point, drenched and soaked in what could only be holy water.

Markus sneers, his lip curling to reveal an elongated canine.

Too bad he'll have to kill him, he thinks, staring hungrily when a flash of skin reveals the hunter's pale neck.

He can see the pulse throbbing, his heartbeat singing a siren's song, luring Markus to his demise.

Then the wind shifts, and Markus feels as if he is knocked off his feet by the scent, panting and breathless.

But there's a flavor there. Something unique, so Markus inhales deeper, scenting the air.

Interesting... one of their own, a hunter.

Oh, Markus is going to have fun with this one.

He steps out from the shadows, smirking when he says, "Well, well..."

The hunter stiffens, turning on him within the blink of an eye, but Markus is once again caught off guard, seeing the half-blood fully for the first time, the moon highlighting his features.

"What do we have here?"

The hunter stares at him, unafraid, and Markus can't decide whether he's foolish or just plain stupid.

The hunter brandishes the cross, holding it out on display with a challenging heat burning in his gaze.

Markus laughs aloud at his audacity, shrugging to himself.

"Stupid, it is," he says. The stranger narrows his eyes, gritting his teeth, and Markus wonders what it would be like to have those teeth sinking into the meat of his shoulder while Markus's thrusts jostle their bodies.

Markus raises an eyebrow when the hunter finally speaks.

"Call me stupid if you like," he snarls, taking a step forward. When Markus stays stubbornly in place, that only seems to incite him further. "But at least I'm not a murderer."

"Oh, sweetie, you're breaking my heart here," Markus purrs, tracing his fingers over his silent chest. He tsks, shaking his head in disappointment as he starts to circle the other, the hunter moving with him step for step. "At least I'm not whoring myself out to the humans, half-blood. Must be nice, betraying your own kind like this."

The hunter's brow furrows in confusion, his hand faltering on the cross.

Realization comes quickly for Markus.

"Ahh..." Now he gets it. "They never told you."

"Told me what?" The hunter starts to panic. His anger blinds him, makes him clumsy. He steps forward in confrontation, holding the cross out threateningly. "What do you mean, 'half-blood'?!"

Markus stares at him, drawn to him and his racing, beating heart. He wonders what his blood would taste like when he's writhing beneath Markus, begging and pleading for more.

His scent clouds Markus's thoughts.

All Markus can think is, " _Mine_."

"I mean exactly what I said," Markus murmurs. He takes one teasing step forward, and then another. A predator with his prey in sight. Only, this time, he has something more in mind for this one. "A 'half-blood'... half-human, half-vampire."

"You're lying!" Connor growls, closing the distance enough so that the tip of the cross presses past Markus's flimsy shirt and into his skin.

He hisses lowly at the burn, the sting of holy water searing into him, but he refuses to break the spell that those deep, brown eyes have him under.

Instead, he presses closes, embracing the pain.

"At least get me dinner first, love." Markus doesn't know why he calls the hunter that, but he rolls with it, winking playfully. "Although..." He trails his gaze up and down the frame before him. "I wouldn't mind having you for a snack."

"Go to hell," the hunter snaps, but Markus notices how he doesn't move forward any longer, his hands trembling.

His nostrils flare ever so slightly, undetectable to the human eye, and Markus chuckles darkly at that. The bastard is scenting him and doesn't even notice.

Markus traces his fangs with the tip of his tongue, his hunter's eyes instantly following the movement.

"Only if you join me there, love, because I have to say it." He gives him another once over, biting his lip. "They don't get much better than you."

He presses forward, and now Markus can see it. How wide-blown his hunter's pupils are, engulfing his eyes in a darkness as deep as the night sky.

His heart races the more Markus approaches him, and he instinctively pulls the cross back, whimpering in pain and confusion when it sinks too deep into Markus's skin.

Markus eventually has enough, taking his wrist in a vise-like grip.

"Drop it," he orders. He wraps his arm around the hunter's waist, tugging him closer.

Still, the hunter glares, lifting his chin up high.

Then he sinks the pointed tip into Markus's shoulder, twisting it viciously. Markus instantly drops him, stepping back as more of his teeth sharpen defensively, a growl resonating deep from within his chest.

He wraps a hand around the base, snapping his teeth at the half-blood, unable to keep his smile at bay.

"Feisty," he pants, grunting as he slides the cross free, thick, blackened blood dripping from its tip. "But you missed my heart."

His hunter merely takes him in, smug and triumphant. "If I was aiming for your heart, then, trust me, you would be dead."

Markus snickers, allowing the cross to clatter to the floor as he stands to his full height. Black little, spiderweb-like cracks spread from the wound, but Markus has had worse. He will live.

Right now, he has other, more urgent matters to attend to.

Before his hunter can even manage a response, Markus is there in front of him within a few strides, claiming his mouth as his own.

They pull away for a split second, and Markus tries to dive back in for more, only for his hunter to turn away. Markus's lips press against his cheek, and he snarls, ghosting his teeth along his throat instead. He lifts the hunter into his arms, and strong legs wrap firmly around his waist.

"Tell me your name," the stranger gasps, and Markus finds his mind flooding with that damned scent, clouding it with a fuzzy, overwhelming thickness.

He walks them over to the altar, lowering them slowly so that he can spread his prey before it.

"Markus," he purrs, crawling between spread legs. He nips playfully at the hunter's jaw, moaning softly when his nuzzles lower against his pulse.

So close.

Markus feels himself straining against his pants, and he reaches between them, stoking himself through the fabric.

"But you would be better off asking your Savior for mercy, stranger," Markus taunts. "Because you won't be getting any from me."

He watches the hunter's Adam's apple bob with a noisy gulp, but he speaks before Markus can continue.

"C-Connor," he whispers. And when Markus looks up at him, he grins. "My name is Connor."

Ruby red eyes look down on him, the sclera swimming in a murky blackness. When "Connor" parts his lips, flashes of fangs protrude from his mouth.

Markus feels something chaotic and possessive stir within his chest, coiling tightly around his unbeating heart.

This time, when the word comes to mind, he can't remain silent.

"Mine."

Connor doesn't even see it coming when Markus darts out, flipping him over swiftly. The hunter struggles to balance himself, and he falls forward so that he rests on his hands and knees. Markus hums in approval from behind him.

A long rip is the only warning Connor gets before his pants are torn from his body, the tattered remains thrown carelessly away. Cool air pools in from the night, and Markus purrs when he catches sight of Connor's erection, heavy and throbbing between his legs.

He spreads Connor out, thumbing at his hole while he whimpers at the abrupt exposure.

"Markus," he breathes, hands clenching into tight fists against the cold, stone floors.

Markus coos softly to his hunter, his mate, feeling the bitter burn of venom flooding his mouth.

Usually it's purpose is to incapacitate his prey, to leave them weak and useless, but now the coating tastes sweeter on his tongue.

He gets the unbearable urge to just bite, to litter Connor's pale skin with his marks, to sink his teeth in but never let go.

Swallowing thickly, more venom replaces what is lost, but Markus feels heat crawling under the surface of his skin. This-this itch is a screaming, burning rage, and Markus ends up snapping his hand away as if he himself had been burned, hissing through clenched teeth.

As soon as he feels Markus's absence, Connor whines uncontrollably, presenting himself further. Markus watches as his hand reaches between his legs, his fingers ghosting over his cock.

"Please," he whimpers, his voice pitching low into a hungry growl. "I-I need you. _Now_."

Markus doesn't know what's wrong with himself, so he tries his best to act nonchalant, swallowing again to no avail.

"Look at you," he says, venom sliding down his fangs, piercing into his bottom lip. "So desperate for me, but oh what _would_ your fellow hunters think if they could see you now?"

"At this point," Connor pants, eyeing Markus mischievously over his shoulder. "I honestly don't give a damn."

Connor apparently has had enough teasing. He squeezes his aching cock, tracing deliberately over his weeping tip. When he gives himself a long, lingering stroke, Markus parts his lips, Connor's gaze on him the entire time.

"I say..." Connor bares his teeth at Markus challengingly. "Let them watch."

Markus's dick swells impossibly more, and his head spins in response. The rumbles building in his chest threaten to turn into a full-blown roar. All he can think about is fucking Connor into the ground, his brethren watching while they taint what used to be a holy sanctuary.

Then, Markus imagines what it would be like to fuck Connor in front of his coven, or perhaps to have Connor riding him, staking his own claim on Markus in front of everyone else, both of them unashamed of the bond that they share.

The thoughts are enough to distract Markus from his previous concerns. Acting on pure instinct, Markus settles in closer, dragging a pointed claw over creamy thighs.

The pale skin splits open with ease, and red droplets pour forward in a hot, steady stream. Connor's hand falters in its rhythm, and his resulting moan is like music to Markus's ears.

With his free hand, Markus eases his pants down, finally giving his own cock some much-needed relief.

Markus drags the flat of tongue over the broken skin, forgetting a second too late about his venom.

Just the thought has him pulling back in a panic, watching the skin sew itself shut. Connor's pounding heart echoes in his ears, the sound of his blood rushing through his veins loud and demanding, but Markus's venom doesn't have the effect intended.

Connor's body doesn't seize. It doesn't reject him in response.

No, if anything, it simply adds fuel to the already roaring flames. Once the venom fully hits Connor's system, he shudders and cries out in a broken shout of pain and pleasure.

"M-Markus..." he groans, and Markus doesn't know what makes him do it.

With teeth soaking wet, he strikes like a snake, sinking his fangs deep into quaking thighs. He draws his mate's blood into mouth, clenching down harder when Connor writhes wildly beneath him.

"Y-yes." Connor feels his mouth flooding, his venom flowing down over his chin, messy and slick, leaking onto the floor in random drops. Despite the pain, the last thing he wants is for Markus to let go. "More. Give, ah, _fuck_!" Markus closes his jaw tighter over his flesh, taking and taking, but never enough. Connor is so, so close, his hand blurring over his aching cock. "G-give me more. Give me more. _Please_."

When Markus pulls away, however, lapping gently at the oozing wound, Connor cries out in pain, snarling in outrage.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he demands, squirming back against his face. Markus captures his hips before he can do much else, and Connor whines helplessly, wilting.

"Patience, love," Markus chastises, pricking Connor's hips with the tips of his claws. "Patience."

"I've been patient enough," he argues, squirming again.

Markus cuts him off by spreading his cheeks, but he doesn't hesitate this time. He flicks his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, and Connor nearly jolts out of his hold.

"O-oh..." he rasps. Markus tsks when he watches him clench up.

"Relax," he whispers, Connor's blood clinging to his chin. "I'm gonna need you to relax for me, sweetheart."

Connor only manages a nod, unable to say much else.

When Markus returns, he makes sure that his venom floods his mouth before he runs his tongue over Connor's rim. The warm slick spreads tingles over Connor's spine, and he feels his muscles slowly but surely relaxing into Markus's touch. Once Markus starts working his tongue inside, he adds a lone finger as well, working Connor open.

Venom and blood stain his skin, a stark contrast. The slippery heat slowly makes its way down his thighs, and Connor sinks his fangs into his lip.

Markus takes that as a challenge, and he starts to work his tongue in and out of Connor's hole, wanting to hear him scream. Goosebumps scatter over the expanse of his skin, his hairs standing on end, but Connor squeezes firmly at the base of his cock, not wanting this to be over too soon.

When Connor cums, it will be when Markus is inside of him, fucking him, claiming him as his own...

That shouldn't sound as good as it does, but Connor figures that any chance of reclaiming his dignity has already been tossed out the door.

If he's going to hell, well, he might as well enjoy the ride down.

All too soon, and Markus is pulling away with a looming purr, dragging his nails down Connor's back. Red gems bead to the surface, and Markus frees his tongue, only to drag it up and over Connor's shredded skin.

He laps eagerly at the sweet blood, an aphrodisiac to his senses. Up and up, Markus goes until he's sprawled completely across Connor's back.

The rest of their clothes suffer the same fate as Connor's pants, and Markus kisses tenderly along the length of Connor's throat.

While he grinds his erection against Connor's ass, he tangles his fingers into those dark, curly strands. He roughly snatches his head to the side to further expose his throat, but Connor only encourages him with his soft pleas and hoarse moans.

Markus releases his hair long enough to align his tip with Connor's entrance, and he slowly slides in.

The squelching slickness from Markus's venom leaves Connor feeling absolutely filthy, a flush working its way through his face and chest.

Markus coos at him in response, nuzzling his neck and jaw, kissing along his cheek as he eases further in...

The playful snap of teeth comes as a surprise, and Markus blinks owlishly at Connor, who smirks at him, his hooded eyes taunting.

Using Markus's shock to his advantage, Connor closes the distance between their hips, sinking down on Markus's dick with a satisfied groan.

"Mine," he murmurs, and that one word is enough to snap Markus from his stupor.

With an equally playful nip, Markus noses at his jaw before he continues to lather Connor's neck with open-mouthed kisses. One too many times, he hesitates over that hypnotic pulse, only to pass it up.

Not yet, he thinks.

For now, Markus slides out of Connor, easing away until he nearly slips out of his rim. He lingers there long enough until his hunter becomes impatient, shuffling his hips with a snarl.

And then he rams back into him, causing his sweet boy to cry out as his body jostles with the force.

Markus sets his rhythm then, thrusting into his hunter's body with a vengeance while he writhes and claws at the floor, searching desperately for something — _anything_ — to keep him grounded.

Too bad that Markus has every intention of wrecking him, ruining him entirely for anyone else.

He grunts into Connor's ear, scenting him as sweat makes its way down Connor's hairline, crawling over the outline of his jaw.

"Look at you, little hunter," Markus taunts, panting against his shoulder. "Fuck... you look so good on my cock."

"A-ah, _yes_..." Connor can barely manage anything beyond senseless babbles, his venom leaking over his neck in an almost endless stream, built up from years and years of Connor suppressing his true nature.

On the next thrust, Connor cries out weakly, and Markus drags his tongue over his venom, savoring the burning flavor.

"'M yours," Connor sobs, hiccupping between each breath. "Please, Mar—" His voice catches, and Markus tugs his earlobe between his teeth, his head spinning as their bodies move together as one. "Please, please, please..."

"Shh... I got you," Markus promises, reaching around him to take Connor's throbbing cock in his hand. "I got you, love."

Connor can only be placated by those pretty words for so long, though.

He begs, "P-please, goddamn it, Markus." He gasps when Markus shifts the angle just right, plowing into him relentlessly, his hand stroking roughly over his dick. His next words come out as a snarl. " _Bite me_."

Markus chuckles darkly. The sound of skin upon skin, combined with Connor's venom, has Markus’s mind drowning in an airy bliss.

"Mmm..." He hums. "Since you asked so nicely."

He doesn't even need to waste time, honing in on the spot that he's had picked out since he first encountered the hunter.

Without warning, he sinks his teeth in over Connor's pulse, possessively digging in so that the wound will come away jagged and messy. Meant to scar, and to mark.

Connor can't hold back then, stuck between a moan and a cry, his body trembling like a leaf as he fucks frantically into Markus's hand. His dark red eyes roll back, exposing more of their black sclera, and Markus begins to drink as Connor cums over his hand in thick, uneven spurts. Markus closes his eyes, swimming in the intoxicating endorphins, and it takes only a few more thrusts before he's coming inside of Connor's weak, pliant, whimpering body.

He rides out his orgasm, balls and teeth buried deep within his mate.

Eventually, Connor gives a tiny mewl, unable to take much more, his nerves raw and abused.

Markus reluctantly pulls back, trailing his tongue over the open wound, watching it seal close.

After they both come down, Markus helps ease Connor carefully to the ground, slipping free from his body.

He ignores the needy whimper that he receives, and he lays next to his mate, watching while the hunter reaches between his legs to plug his dripping hole.

Gorgeous.

Markus has to pry his eyes away from the sight, bringing his forearm into the moonlight. With a quick flick of his claw, he slices open the skin and shifts so that he can support Connor's head in his lap, bringing his forearm to his mouth.

Connor stares at him, weary and sated.

But Markus knows that it's not enough, scowling when he notices how ashen Connor's skin has become, how shudders wrack his frame uncontrollably...

That has Markus pushing his skin towards Connor insistently.

"Drink, my love," Markus murmurs, and Connor keeps his eyes trained on him as he obeys.

Fangs slice through cool skin, and Connor nearly goes cross-eyed as he drinks for the first time, moaning in relief.

And as his eyes slip close and his grip grows weak, Markus watches fondly while Connor dozes off to sleep.

"Rest," Markus says, playing with his lover's hair. "Because I have plans for you, my sweet hunter."

"And may your Savior have mercy on whoever tries to take you from me."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, and thanks for reading!


End file.
